stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mort
Mortdecai "Mort" is a very cute and sort-of-innocent mouse lemur. He is somewhat bothersome toward the other zoo animals. While the character he admires and reveres, King Julien, dislikes him the most, the zoo inhabitants dislike Julien and care more for Mort (although not by much). He is a supporting character in the films, a major character in The Penguins of Madagascar, a supporting progtagonist of All Hail King Julien. He loves King Julien's feet which started when he saw King Julien using them to kick some Fossa in the first episode of All Hail King Julien. In fact, he loves his feet so much that he can rip down a tree while sleeping for them, as seen in "Two Feet High and Rising." King Julien also hates it when Mort touches his feet. Mort's first major role is in "Two Feet High and Rising." He is protected by a "force field" of ignorance and can't feel pain, but he still hates drowning, as seen in "Assault and Batteries." He laughs hysterically a lot. (In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, while being chased by a shark and laughing at the same time, he says "Why am I laughing?!?") He likes things even if he doesn't know what they are. He says "I like in!". (i.e. In "Tangled in the Web," he says "I like computers!" despite not having a clue as to what a computer is. "I don't have to know to like.") Biography Mort is a very cute and sort-of-innocent mouse lemur (although ironically he is about 35 years old and 50+ in All Hail King Julien. He is somewhat bothersome toward the other zoo animals. While the character he admires and reveres, King Julien, dislikes him the most, the zoo inhabitants dislike Julien and care more for Mort (although not by much). He loves King Julien's feet which started when he saw King Julien using them to kick some Fossa in the first episode of All Hail King Julien. In fact, he loves his feet so much that he can rip down a tree while sleeping for them, as seen in "Two Feet High and Rising." King Julien also hates it when Mort touches his feet. Mort's first major role is in "Two Feet High and Rising." He is protected by a "force field" of ignorance and can't feel pain, but he still hates drowning, as seen in "Assault and Batteries." He laughs hysterically a lot. (In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, while being chased by a shark and laughing at the same time, he says "Why am I laughing?!?") He likes things even if he doesn't know what they are. He says "I like in!". (i.e. In "Tangled in the Web," he says "I like computers!" despite not having a clue as to what a computer is. "I don't have to know to like.") ---- In All Hail King Julien: Exiled, it is revealed that Mort is of a species that is immortal and can suck out the life force of other immortals giving them multiple personalities. This explains Smart Mort. Also, it is revealed that Mort sucked out his grandmother's life force, and she now lives inside his mind. Personality Mort is so cute and popular that he was put on the cover of the zoo brochure in The Penguin Stays In the Picture. His plush toys are a popular sale in the zoo, and he even has a t-shirt design. Visitors to the zoo comment on how adorable he is just as much as they do on Private. In the zoo, Mort still has his negative personality. Not many animals in the zoo know who he is, but all of the main characters do. Like in Madagascar, Mort loves to touch feet, especially King Julien's. His love of King Julien's feet started when King Julien kicked the Foosa away, therefore saving Mort's life. This event happened in the first episode of All Hail King Julien, "King Me." Mort is known as an unlucky character who is often a victim of terrible events, in the end of most of his appearances. Although Mort is both disliked and pushed around by King Julien, he does not seem to be bothered by it. However, he did turn on Julien in Mort Unbound when Kowalski's giant ray granted him super strength and size. He was shrunken down again with an antidote. He didn't want to be himself before, but in the end, he is happy of what size he is. A big reason why Mort likes King Julien is because of his strange addiction for his feet. Because of that, he always volunteers for anything that involves King Julien (ex. In Madly Madagascar Mort volunteered to test the Love potion.) Although King Julien despises him, he actually enjoys Maurice and Mort worshiping him, as he has confessed many times. King Julien has also cried over Mort when he thought he had been trampled to death in the All Hail King Julien episode, "Diapers are the New Black." In the first Madagascar game, however, he seemed to be intelligent like King Julien. Though in the second one, He seemed to be less intelligent then his usual character. Relationships Zora In All Hail King Julien: Exiled, Mort came to the idea to seduce Zora by telling her that he wants to marry her so that he can get the tools and use them to escape. The next day, Mort and Zora come to a fight to the death, which ends in a head kiss from Mort and moves Zora that much that she spares him and returns a kiss. Mort takes the opportunity to take her key while she is sleeping then apologises by calling her "darling". After Koto's death, they share kisses and marry each other. However, Mort seemed unhappy with his marriage to Zora on King Julien is Watching You as it shows him making a schematic drawing of Julien's foot while in Clover's compound prison. After Zora falls in love with King's Julien's uncle, Mort cries out for Zora until he laughs triumphantly, feeling free from Zora for good, explaining Zora's abscene in the films and specials. ---- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Okkuu|Okkuu}} /Other|Other}} }}---- END OF ARTICLE -------- REFERENCE SECTION -------- de:Mort es:Mort ru:Морт pl:Mort Trivia *His, Maurice, and Mort's appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Movie characters Category:Primates Category:Monkeys Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Zoo Resident Category:Series characters Category:Friend Category:Main Characters Category:Animals